Cancer Center Administration provides the administrative management required to support the research operations of the Cancer Center. It is responsible for the following: Managing Cancer Center finances, including grants, contracts, institutional support, and philanthropic funds. Managing Cancer Center Support Grant programs and governance activities. Planning, evaluating and managing Cancer Center shared resources. Managing and allocating space, facilities and equipment. Providing decision support analysis and recommendations for strategic planning. Providing communications services, including public affairs, education and programmatic communications. Supporting the membership application and review process. Managing the Cancer Center administrative support staff. Funding is requested to cover salary and supply costs for this effort.